godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Greenman vs. Jairock
|image =GM EP24 Title.png |nameofepisode =Greenman vs. Jairock |series =Go! Greenman |episodenumber =24 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Greenman vs. Jairock is the twenty-fourth episode of Go! Greenman. Plot Rushing to the side of his master, Tonchiki eagerly attempts to talk to Maoh. But angry as always, Maoh takes it out on his underling with a violent swing. So, Tonchiki teleports to the surface on his own and summons Jairock to brief him before deployment. However Maoh realizes what Tonchiki is doing and orders him back to the Underworld, leaving Jairock stood alone in the middle of the road. Just then, 3 children run up to the monster for further examination, only to be chased away. Although two of the children are able to run far away, the third is caught up to and firmly grabbed. The two kids notice their friend's disappearance and use their Green Calls. Appearing in a flash, Greenman distracts Jairock to free the child and begins to combat him. Proceeding to battle in a grassy area, Jairock is able to bring Greenman down with a powerful tail whip. Greatly injured and stunned by the single move, Greenman stumbles around the battlefield attempting to fight, but is easily beaten on by Jairock. However, he manages to kick Jairock back, buying him enough time to grow giant. Seeing the sudden size alteration, Jairock too forces himself to grow and they resume battle atop a steep plateau. Spontaneously in mid-battle, Tonchiki interrupts in an attempt to instruct Jairock with dance-like gestures, but Jairock seemingly misinterprets the orders and breaks out in dance. Whilst Jairock is occupied, Greenman jumps behind him and spins him around by the tail, which eventually leads to him face-planting into the ground. Greatly disappointed, Maoh orders Tonchiki to bring the monster back to its feet. Once returned to the standing position, Jairock emits a continuous, ear-shattering noise, leaving Greenman is great pain and wide open for a hit. Jairock then begins hitting Greenman even more with great determination. Albeit, Greenman does not let Jairock get the best of him and kicks him away before firing a Leg Arrow. Presumably the doing of Jairock's screeching noise, Greenman's electronics fail and are unable to propel the arrow. Greenman also tries an Ear Boomerang but it only manages to hit Jairock's feet. Realizing his seemingly perfect chances of success, Jairock continues to pound Greenman in a barrage of punches and tail whips. Miraculously, Greenman firmly stands and fires a Leg Arrow deep into Jairock's tail. Somehow restrengthened, Greenman beats Jairock to the ground and finishes him off with the Breaster missiles. Appearances Monsters *Maoh *Tonchiki *Jairock Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Green Call *Greenman *Leg Arrows *Ear Boomerang Gallery Greenman - Stalk.png|Jairock being given instructions from Tonchiki Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku.jpg|Jairock and Greenman about to attack each other Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 2.jpg|Greenman is pushed back Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 10.png|Jairock looking up at Greenman who has grown to giant size Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 3.jpg|Jairock taunting Greenman from a cliff Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 4.jpg|Greenman confronts Jairock on the cliff Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 5.jpg|Jairock using his waves to induce pain on Greenman Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 6.jpg|Jairock and Greenman battling Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 7.png|Greenman grabbing Jairock's tail Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 8.png|Greenman throwing Jairock towards the edge of the cliff Greenman - Monsters - Jairokku - 9.png|Jairock slipping on the rocks Jairock.png|Jairock is revived Category:Episodes Category:Go! Greenman Episodes